ultimatefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Winston (Main)
— Jordan Jordan Maximus Winston is a eighteen year old living in the large town of Koibito-tachi. He is currently a member of the Police Academy. History Jordan was raised in the tough streets of Southern Wansborne and struggled daily in order to survive. Being brought up in a dysfunctional household by an abusive dad and alcoholic mother effected Jordan heavily, and made his childhood plagued with run-ins with the law, gang violence, sex, drugs, and caused him to become a sufferer of DID (Multiple Personality Disorder). Around the age of twelve Jordan's relationship with his dad slowly started to grow more toxic and unstable. The 'relationship' was laced with abuse from the beginning, often Jordan's dad using Jordan as a punching bag to get out his problems, but soon changed into something of a darker nature. Jordan's dad soon started gaslighting him, doing everything he could to make Jordan lose touch with reality in order to get what he wanted, and even succeeded in making sexual advances towards him. Jordan finally had enough of this, but with no way to defend himself, went along with it until he managed to join a tight knit group of friends, in which soon became his first gang. Jordan's dad eventually left them for reasons unknown (though some speculate it had something to do with his dads shady business of drug dealing) Soon after this unforeseen turn of events Jordan’s mother quickly ended up rekindling a flame with an old lover, and although Jordan made it clear by the beginning that he disliked David, his mom ignored him. David and Anna ended up getting married, which plunged Jordan’s life back into hell. David later became abusive, though Anna refused to leave him. This all ended on Jordan’s fifteenth birthday, when David ended up murdering Anna and receiving the death penalty. Jordan’s life was flipped over once again, though this time he lost everything. Jordan soon faced the difficult decision and almost sent to a boys home, he decided that he needed to leave the town. Jordan got his last name changed to ‘Winston’, and fled Wansborne by using the railroad system as a way to escape. He eventually found himself in another town known as Koibito-tachi, and immediately attempted to fix his broken life, starting his long journey to recovery by enrolling in the local Police Academy. Jordan now lives a happy and content life, and has managed to get over most of his past traumas. Personality Jordan always states that people have layers, and in his case its true. Jordan claims that he is a "conscientious objector", though is fiercely loyal and passionate about a few things (including close friends and hobbies) and would protect them with every drop of blood in his body. He often enjoys darker related humor, and often lightens the mood with it. Jordan tries to keep his perspective as an outsider, and is a ‘lone wolf’. He’s a romantic and a dreamer, though attempts to keep those sides of him hidden. But, Jordan also has an extremely reckless side. He can switch between being quiet to brash in a moment, he’s a party animal and often doesn’t listen to rules. Along with this Jordan has a explosive temper, and would easily destroy you if he was given the chance. Physical Appearance When described by others, Jordan either falls into the category “dreamy” or “handsome”. Jordan stands at about 6’1 with a somewhat lean and muscular build. He has puffy, dark brown hair and a sharp jawline, as well as bright chocolate brown eyes. Jordan can often be seen wearing ‘comfy clothes’, which consists of sweat shirts and sweat pants, along with the occasional tight black or white shirt and jeans. When at his job, he’s either wearing his police cadet suit or sweatshirt. Relationships Stephen Winford — NPC — Father — 0% “You were an abusive deadbeat from the beginning and then you decided to skip town when the police found out about your drug cartel..I thought your mental and physical abuse was the worst, but the times when you...the times when you touched me were..If I ever see you again, I swear to god I’ll kill you.” Anna Aston — NPC — Mother — 0% “You let him get to me because you were weak- because you let those drugs destroy you. I swear leaving dad was the best thing you ever dod, but then you ruined it by getting with that dead beat. And then he killed you. I warned you..I told you he would do it..you just..didn’t listen. Hopefully I got your attention now- mom.” David Samuels — NPC — Step Father — 0% “You are even worse then my pops. You cheated, you lied, you fought, you used other people. You used me, you killed her. I’m happy you got the death sentence, but you deserve something even worse.” Skylar Spears — NPC — Ex — 5% “It started at a party. Yeah it was innocent I guess..but you- you blackmailed me. You fucking used me like I was some..some sex toy you could beat up in your fits. I’m glad you got tired of me, it must have gotten boring when I refused to scream. But I mean it’s funny. Now you’re at the bottom, and I’m on top.” Dominic Coper — NPC — Ex Boyfriend — 20% “You were a keeper, until you turned into a cheater. Stop texting me, you aren’t even worth my time.” Romance Jordan is currently not in a relationship, and is questioning his sexuality. Current Partner: None Past Partner(s): Skylar Spears(Short Fling/Hookup got wrong), Dominic Coper Currently Attracted To: N/A Sexuality and Orientation: Homoflexable, Demisexual Ship Name(s): Trivia and other Notes • Ever since Jordan was young he was always mocked due to his mismatched looks. Jordan seems to take absolutely no characteristics from his parents. While they have green eyes, he has chocolate brown. Another weird difference is hair color, Jordan’s parents have blond and ginger while he has dark brown. It illuminates the theory that Jordan’s mother had an affair, which wouldn’t be a surprise since she has been described as a rather scandalous woman more than once. • Jordan has a meutal hatred for his family, and often tries to avoid any conversations including them or his troubled childhood. • Jordan doesn’t have either of his parents last names. ‘Winston’ is a mix of Win'ford and A'ston. He got his last name legally changed due to his old guardians situation. • Has DID(Multiple Personality Disorder), but he doesn’t talk about it. Jordan manages to keep it under control, and so far hasn’t slipped up.